


How High Are You?

by attackonheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren and Levi deserve love, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hairstylist Eren, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Humor, Intoxication, Kinky, Levi and Eren get really high then fuck, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Older Eren Yeager, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Recreational Drug Use, Roughhousing, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Slightly out of character Levi because he is stoned obviously, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), gagged, office worker levi, they have a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: Only read this if you like the idea of Levi and Eren being stupid together.





	How High Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm a pothead for sure and after I took a LARGE bong hit I thought of this fic. Literally just stared off into space and wrote this all in my fuzzy noggin, so if you don't like the use of marijuana please do not read this.

_1 hour left._

_That means only I only have to go through 30 minutes, **twice.**_

_That's just 10 minutes, **6 times.**_

_I can do this._

Levi's thoughts couldn't help but wander and his eyes couldn't stop looking at the clock mounted on the wall. Perfectly aligned with his work space. He had been at work since 9:00a.m. this morning and was scheduled to be off at 5:00p.m., needless to say he was more than eager to get out of this cubicle hell hole. He worked in an office with a few of his colleagues, he wasn't passionate about any of the work he did but it paid the bills and that was enough to satisfy Levi. Especially since his passions were elsewhere.

_45 minutes._

_30 minutes **plus another 15.**_

_10 minutes **4 times.**_

Time was moving so agonizingly slow that he had to force himself to keep his eyes on the screen in front of him. He tried to mindlessly type but his brain had other plans. He couldn't help but think about the emerald-eyed brunette that was waiting for him at home. His fingers stopped moving as he stared off into space, his thoughts swirling around his beautiful lover that he missed a little too much for being away from home for a healthy amount of hours. It was hard to not be intoxicated by Eren. Even after being together for over a year, Levi was still as smitten as ever-not that he would ever let anyone know. He liked to keep his stand-offish appearance, it made the general public less likely to bug him if he allowed his bitch face to shine brightly. There were only a select few who could read through this facade. 

"You can go home now, Levi."

Levi blinked at his screen, the familiar voice interrupting all the _filthy_ things that were going through his head. He tilts his head up to meet his unnaturally tall boss, Erwin Smith. He knew, he knew exactly where Levi _actually_ was. His blue eyes bored into Levi's silver ones, making it clear that Levi was so easy for him to read. Levi tries to not let this bother him. Before Levi could answer he glanced at the clock, according to his schedule he still had 30 minutes left but before he could say anything his boss chuckled, snapping his attention back to reality. 

"Go home. You worked hard today, consider this a thank you."

Erwin always knew how to get Levi to do what he wanted. Levi was stubborn and didn't care for owing anyone. Which is why he never left work early and barely asked for favors-thankfully he was a perfectionist and a clean freak so he rarely made mistakes anyways. 

Levi grunts, "If you insist."

He tries to hide the excitement the coils in his chest as he starts to gather his things. Erwin lets out another chuckle, earning a glare from Levi.

"Tell Eren I said hello." The tone is playful and teasing, Levi doesn't get a chance to give a snarky response before Erwin is already back in his office, shutting the door behind him. 

"Tch." Levi manages to muster to himself, he tries to ignore the sudden heat that rises to his cheeks. Ever since Levi had met Eren, his demeanor has changed. He has become softer with his words and his glares aren't as menacing as they used to be. Thankfully the only ones that have really noticed are his boss and those who work next to him, whom are also people he has known for quite sometime. Otherwise, the rest of the office still fears Levi and thinks he's scary as shit. 

He finishes up at gathering his belongings and shutting off the electronics before clocking out and exiting the building. He notes that he should really slow down and not make is so obvious that he wants to go home but he can't help it, being out in the world is exhausting and his home is his quiet oasis. 

"Oiiiii!"

Levi groans and tries to walk to the train station faster, but he can't escape shitty glasses no matter how hard he tries. He's forced to stop in his tracks as Hanji jumps in front of him.

He squints, glaring at the loud and annoying obstacle, "what do you want Hanji, I would like to go home."

Hanji is unaffected by the sharp tone in Levi's voice, "I have something for you and Eren!" 

Before Levi could answer, Hanji is swiveling their backpack around so they are able to reach the contents in the front pocket. As always, Hanji's bag is nearly bursting at the seams with how much _stuff_ is in there. After a few moments of shuffling and digging-earning a few annoyed huffs from Levi-Hanji pulls out a plastic, white cylinder container.

"For you, my vertically challenged and exceptionally grumpy cubicle neighbor." Hanji beams as they hand it to Levi.

Levi examines the container, ignored Hanji's remarks, there is nothing on the outside but notices ridges near the top. The cap says 'squeeze here to open', so he does and regrets it immediately. The contents inside envelope Hanji and Levi in a thick cloud of its sweet scent. Levi shuts it quickly and snaps his eyes up to Hanji. 

"Why are you giving me Marijuana?" Levi cocks an eyebrow at Hanji.

"I know you still smoke, considering I left my bong at your place and you have made no effort in giving it back." Hanji wiggles their eyebrows while a grin plasters their face.

Levi doesn't argue and shrugs, because he likes that bong and has every intention of keeping it, "I considered it a gift since I have the pleasure of working with you everyday."

Hanji fakes a wince at the harsh words and clutches at their chest, "Ooh, your words are so damaging!"

"But seriously, I can't imagine your puppy at home being thoroughly entertained with you 24/7, so I thought this might help." Hanji beams, "I've actually never asked you if Eren smokes, but by looking at him I would say that he does...yes?"

Levi ignores the incredibly _rude_ comment Hanji has made and is examining the container, admiring it as it keeps the scent locked in and you can't see through it so you wouldn't even know that there's weed in it. He notes to keep it, considering the weed him and Eren get comes in annoying (and very cluttering) baggies.

"Its a daily ritual. The kids more of a pothead than I am and it seems like we go through 1oz weekly, so I can't lie and say I'm not grateful for this." Levi smirks, trying to avoid eye contact as he realizes he sort of just thanked them, and walks passed, a now _very_ excited Hanji. 

Hanji grasps Levi's bicep before he could be truly free, "since you are smoking my strain and it's for _free_ , I can't say that I don't require some photo and video-graphic evidence of the spiritual journey you are about to go on." 

Levi huffs but he isn't surprised. Hanji never gives anything completely free with no strings attached, "Really?"

Hanji nods, "I want the full experience since I doubt you will let me join you."

"You would be correct." Levi states.

Hanji stays silent with a permanent smirk that agitates Levi.

Levi ponders for a moment, "does it have to be of me or the kid?"

"Both."

"How often?"

"Every time of course! Do it for Science!"

"To you, everything is 'for science'. How about, every 5 times you deliver to me I will send you something?"

Hanji huffs, "I'm giving you a beautiful Sativa today, I want to see the effects as soon as possible! I'm trying to improve my garden so I need data and what perfect subjects I have! Please Levi!"

Levi rolls his eyes as Hanji clasps their hands together to beg properly, "fine, today is an exception but from here on out-"

"Fucking heck yes!" Hanji interrupts, jumping into the air with a excited smile, then proceeds to gallop away without looking at Levi's scowl, "have fun! I'll be waiting~!"

With that Levi hurries home, annoyed with the outcome of that conversation but satisfied that he is rich with Flower now. Eren is going to be very excited and Levi hopes that Eren hasn't smoked today so he can be a blank canvas for Hanji's strain.

Before he opens the door to his apartment his phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket and huffs as he sees Hanji's name flashing across the screen. 

"What is now Hanji." It was more a statement than a question. Levi tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder as he opens the door to his apartment. Eren is lazily sprawled across the couch but perks up as he hears the door opening. Levi's heart jumps as he sees how excited Eren is that he is home. Eren's head tilts as he realizes his boyfriend is on the phone and inwardly pouts, unable to pounce on his lover like he usually does when he gets home from work.

"I forgot to tell you the name of the strain I gave you! Maybe you can help me in the future with naming them since you're really good at thinking of stupid punny phrases. I would advise staying away from poop jokes though, nobody wants to smoke _shit_ , you feel me? I think-"

" _Hanji_ ," Levi snaps, halting Hanji's blabbering, "you couldn't have just texted me?" He shuts the door behind him, releasing the phone from being pinched between his shoulder and his ear. 

"Get on with it, I just got home and would like to invest my time into...," Levi trails off as Eren's green eyes are locked on him like a puppy and Levi notices how eager Eren is to pounce on Levi but refrains as he is on the phone.

"I know! I know!" Hanji yells into the phone causing Levi to pull it away from his ear. "The name is Colossal! Remember it or at least try to! It's gonna be a Colossal kick in the ass! Have fun, bye!"

Hanji hangs up and Levi rolls his eyes, setting his phone on the coffee table. Eren takes this opportunity to pounce up and embrace Levi. Levi melts into the warmth that surrounds him, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist. Hugs from Eren are heavenly and Levi could stay here for hours. 

"I missed you." Eren's voice causes Levi to close his eyes and tighten his grip around the tall male's waist. Eren's voice is heavenly, deep and sultry but still had a hint of purity. Levi inwardly laughs at anything about Eren being pure, considering all the sinning they have done in this small 2 bedroom apartment. 

"Ngfh." was all Levi was able to muffle into Eren's broad chest, he wanted to stay here, wrapped in this bear hug. Eren's scent, his muscles pressing against every angle of Levi, the way Eren softly rubs the side of his cheek against Levi's hair-Levi wonders why he leaves the house and praises himself for being able to detach from this everyday to enter into the hellhole that is referred to as Work. 

Levi tilts his head up as Eren pulls back slightly so they make eye contact, his long arms stay snaked around Levi's smaller frame. Levi clasps his hands on both sides of Eren's face, startling the brunette at first, Levi squishes his cheeks and makes Eren's lips pucker making him look like a fat fish before releasing. Levi chuckles as Eren is completely confused but not surprised by the odd gesture. They did stuff like that for whatever reason. 

"I have been bestowed with something that could make tonight really fun or really terrible." Levi's hands are still on Eren's cheeks but they are relaxed, his thumbs slightly caressing the soft skin. 

Eren leans into the touch, the few strands of his hair that didn't make it into the bun fall over his face, and cocks an eyebrow at Levi, "so, I can only assume it's something from Hanji."

"Smart kid." Levi praises, trying to ignore how beautiful Eren looks right now, "they have started _growing_."

Eren's eyes light up, "as in...weed?"

Levi laughs, squishing the boys cheeks again before releasing him, Levi mocks Eren in his tone, "yes as in weed." 

Eren releases Levi from his grip, "it's not...laced with anything...right?"

"As far as I know, no, but I guess we will find out." Levi states while rummaging through his bag to find the white container.

"You seem so calm considering there is a chance that at some point tonight you might think your face is melting off." Eren leans against the back of the couch as Levi pulls out the White Container of Wonder. 

Levi shrugs, "in the end, if it really messes with us and I find that there is something else in it, I would have the absolute freedom to kick Hanji's ass and if nothing crazy happens we get to get high. It's a win-win in my eyes." Levi hands the container to Eren, "it's name is Colossal apparently and it's a Sativa, so if anything we will probably wanna draw or talk to the art work on the wall again."

Levi smirks as Eren shoots him a glare, "you said you believed me when I told you the weird titan thing in the painting was _talking_ to me!" Eren whines, pouting at his boyfriend.

"Oh I believe you, doesn't mean I can't make fun of you for it." Levi flashes a toothy grin while simultaneously pushing Eren over the couch so he lands with his head on the cushions and his legs folding over his body. He stays in this position and continues to examine the container as Levi goes to the kitchen to make some tea. 

"Well you are one to talk, Mr. I Scold The Cleaning Supplies." Eren flops onto the floor laughing, his voice deepens as he tries to imitate Levi, "listen here you windex piece of SHIT, I didn't spend $11 for you to leave fucking streaks on my coffee table! And YOU, you fucking clorox wipes, don't even think I forgot about you and your lack of cleaning. Who in the fuck let your bitch ass leave a trail of fuzzies on the TV? That's not clean! Dishonor to you all!" Eren continues to laugh, avoiding any eye contact from his, very quiet, boyfriend. He's not threatened considering he still hears fiddling in the kitchen as Levi continues to make his tea.

Levi set the tea pot on the stove, leaning against the counter as he glares playfully at his giggling lover, "at least I didn't think my dick fell off."

With that came silence. 

Levi covers his mouth to let out a laugh as Eren gapes at the man in the kitchen, "it was a VERY scary time Levi! I couldn't feel it and it was all because of the goddamn edible we tried!" Eren sounds like he's whining, trying to plead his case. To who? The world may never know. 

" _Levi how will we go on, I don't have a dick anymore, please don't leave me! I'll do anything-I'll get a customized dick that feels so real you wouldn't even KNOW._ " Levi continues to mock Eren, reminding the brunette of the plethora of stupid shit he has done while stoned. 

Eren's face changes, his cheeks become pink and he pouts, "okay okay okay, I get it! We're gonna smoke now and forget about all the stupid shit I've done."

"I don't think that's-"

Eren interrupts Levi, "We. Are. Going. To. Temporarily. Forget." 

Eren's green orbs bore into Levi's and Levi accepts the small defeat, shrugging he turns to check on the water for his tea. Eren begins to shuffle with the weed Hanji gave them, taking out the bong and cleaning it before they use it.

Levi hears a pop of the container lid and Eren hums as he smells the Flower, "this smells _really_ good, I am very excited." Eren sings that last part as begins to pack the bong. Levi has finished making his tea and leans on the counter watching his boyfriend wiggle in excitement. 

Levi finds himself staring, admiring the way the black tank top cuts around Eren's shoulders and hangs losely at his abdomen. He sits criss-cross at the coffee table and Levi admires the muscles on his boyfriends back as he prepares everything. Levi tries to control the heat that pools in his abdomen and blames the feeling on the tea. Levi continues to watch silently as Eren's green eyes shine as he puts the contents together, knowing that they are going to have fun tonight. Eren is always excited to do things with Levi, but smoking is his favorite since he gets to see all kinds of Levi's angles. As soon as Eren is done packing the bong he looks at Levi and stretches out his hands, showing off that it's ready.

"Ta-daaaa!" Eren beams, "would you like to do the honors, My Liege?"

"Ladies first." Levi motions for Eren to take the first hit, sitting criss-cross at the coffee table across from Eren.

Eren pouts but doesn't argue, Levi knows how eager Eren is to smoke this and knows the first hit is always the best. Levi notes that he spoils the kid probably a little too much. 

With a click the lighter delivers a flame and Eren takes the first hit. Levi admires how he wraps his large hands around the bongs neck and his thoughts go elsewhere momentarily until Eren is handing him the bong.

Levi takes a large hit from his (formerly Hanji's) bong. Levi coughs a little bit as he hands it to Eren, who is very excited for the adventure they are about to embark on.

"So Hanji is gonna be delivering to us now? Like...all the time? For free?" Eren asks before to taking a hit. 

Levi relaxes his body, his hands fiddle with the container Hanji gave him. 

He becomes oddly observant of it and can't seem to look away, "yeah, they have started growing their own stuff so I can only assume that they are trying to get us royally lit." 

Levi pauses to hear Eren giggle and relishes in the sound, yes he is head over heals for the brunette. 

"However..." Levi trails off as Eren takes another hit before giving the bong back, "there is a condition."

Eren tilts his head and Levi is slightly overwhelmed with how cute he looks, "can't say I'm surprised, but what's the condition?"

Levi takes another large hit, the days stress is starting to fade and he relishes in the fact that the stiffness in his shoulders and ass from sitting on the uncomfortable office chair are no longer present. As seconds pass by, feeling in his entire body is begins to fade at this point, but that's normal for Levi so he submits to the high that is beginning to envelope him. 

"We have-well _I_ , well...I don't know if it matters," Levi's brows furrow as simple words and thoughts are becoming harder to string together to make sentences, "Hanji wants us to take a video or picture of our high basically. Not sure if I have to be the one to do it or you do but they said they need it for 'data'." Levi makes air quotes with his fingers, earning a giggle from Eren.

But Eren seems to laugh harder at this gesture than Levi expected. Levi stares as Eren just completely loses it and for a second he thinks he's just seeing shit considering what he did wasn't even that funny. Here he is, clutching his stomach as he continues, his laughter only becoming more intense and uncontrollable. Levi furrows his brows in confusion as he is behind on understanding the joke but admires how beautiful his boyfriend looks, overwhelmed with laughter and pure happiness. 

Levi has to fight really hard to not join him because it is hilarious for whatever reason, to see Eren just lose his shit over absolutely nothing.

"What...is wrong with you?" Levi spits out, focusing really hard on the man in front of him because it just became challenging to focus his eyes.

Eren snorts and buries his head into one of the decorative pillows on the couch, calming himself down before looking at Levi. He is trying really hard not to burst into laughter and Levi wonders if he has something on his face. 

"You...you just...," Eren bites his bottom lip, staring at the couch cushion in his lap, unable to look Levi in the eyes, "you just look so fucking stoned." With that Eren loses it again, completely submitting to his laughter.

Levi just blinks at Eren in disbelief. He is suddenly concerned with what he looks like because he thought he was keeping his shit together just fine. Levi squints at the coffee table in front of him, trying to figure out if he wants to get up to go to the bathroom to look in the mirror or to just completely deny that he actually looks as high as he feels. Everything is fuzzy and he can't help but stare off into space as he is trying to grasp the situation. He is definitely lit but he didn't think he looked it, Levi was pretty good at keeping it under wraps but from the way that Eren is laughing, it would seem that this time was different.

Levi continued to stare off into space so intensely that he barely noticed that Eren's hysterical laughter died down to soft giggles. He also didn't notice Eren raising his phone to take a picture. There was a click then a flash and Levi was back in his living room with Eren. His head snaps to look at the brunette who is hysterically laughing again, this time clutching his phone to his chest. 

"Hanji is going to _love_ this!" Eren laughs, but Levi doesn't think it's funny.

Levi lurches across the coffee table at Eren, going for the phone and not caring about where his limbs ended up. He was on top of the other male pinning him against the couch, Levi's legs straddle Eren's waist. They both scrambled for control as Levi tried to retrieve the phone. Eren was lucky that he was way taller than Levi, that was the only thing saving him at this point. That, and the fact the Levi was intoxicated and not at his full strength or agility. 

"You said Hanji needed data!" Eren exclaimed, holding the phone above his head, out of Levi's reach as his other arm pressed against Levi's chest, keeping him at bay. 

"I would prefer it to be your face not mine." Levi answered back truthfully. He grabs both sides of Eren's torso and squeezes, his thumbs poking at a few pressure points that cause Eren to thrash. Eren is very ticklish and Levi enjoys this weakness to the fullest. 

"N-no! Stoppit! You filthy cheater!" Eren squirms, trying desperately to keep the phone out of reach while trying to stop Levi from tickling him. 

"Give me the phone, _Eren_." Levi demands.

Eren is unphased, "Never!" He exclaims while chucking the phone down the hallway of the apartment. It lands with a thud on the carpet and Levi stops tickling Eren. Their moves are quick and sloppy, their highs rising every minute.

Levi unlatches from Eren, stumbling off of him quickly as he bee lines for the discarded phone but he isn't fast enough as Eren tackles him from behind. Eren locks hid muscular arms around Levi's legs and they land on the living room floor with a much louder thud. 

"You fucking heathen with your pestering body movements!" Levi growls as he struggles to not get pinned underneath Eren, he can't help but laugh as Eren struggles to get a grip of Levi.

Eren pauses for a moment to admire Levi laughing, keeping his grip on Levi's legs and Levi stops squirming for a moment when he realizes he literally can't move his limbs. He looks down at the brunette to find tears swelling in his eyes and for a moment he's worried he hurt Eren, but then Eren loses his shit once again.

"P-Pestering..." Eren submits to his laughter that bubbles and coils inside him, unable to really get a hold on it. Levi cocks an eyebrow then realizes he is being made fun of, but he can't be too mad since there are tears streaming down Eren's face. 

"Wha...What does that even...!" Eren laughs, clutching his boyfriends legs firmly. "I can't...it's not fair when you say weird shit like that!"

Levi begins to laugh, to which Eren stares at and gets distracted, again, so Levi attempts to escape while Eren loosens his grip. 

"It's a perfect statement for what you are doing to me." Levi explains as he slips from Eren completely, gently kicking the taller male in the shoulder just to ensure that he has space to fully escape.

As Levi is crawling away Eren stumbles to get to his feet, using the kitchen counter as support. Levi has a hold of the phone and sits in the middle of the hallway as Eren stands at the opening, making sure Levi cannot escape. Levi glances at a completely stoned Eren then looks at his phone and a certain fact about marijuana flashes through his head. 

Memory Loss. 

Levi has forgotten what Eren's pass-code is and curses under his breath. They go through each others phones all the time, so Levi KNOWS he knows the pass code but can't seem to form the combination in his head. Levi glances back up at Eren who is making his way closer and Levi sees only one way to get out of this. 

He chucks the phone and hits Eren right in the gut causing him to keel over and fall to his knees.

"What in the shit Levi!" Eren yells but is immediately toppled over as Levi tackles him. Levi straddles Eren's waist again then pins both of his arms above his head. Eren is slightly out of breath and so is Levi, so they take a short break before continuing. Eren becomes slightly entranced by the male on top of him. Levi's hair is in a little disarray, his cheeks are slightly flushed from all the physical activity and his eyes are definitely bloodshot. Eren notes that Levi is still in his work clothes but can't bring himself to tell Levi to take them off. Levi is very attractive and that causes Eren to become a little crushing school boy, so he can't help that he really enjoys his man in a uniform. He also notices that Levi is wearing the teal tie he got him last week, the way it hangs losely at his neck awakens something in Eren's stomach.

"Tell me the pass-code you twat." Levi demands, snapping Eren back to what was happening in reality. The way Eren feels beneath him makes his skin feel like Tinkerbell herself was injecting pixie dust. It feels sporadic, a tingly sensation that is everywhere but also barely there since most of his body was numb. 

Eren holds back a giggle, "Oh, Levi, I thought you already knew the code? Don't tell me you've forgotten." Eren teases, earning himself a glare.

Levi doesn't respond with words but starts tickling the brunette, "you _will_ tell me."

Eren laughs uncontrollably and loud, unable to control anything that goes on at this point. He starts thrashing, rocking his body in attempt to get the smaller male off of him and to hopefully get him to halt the torture. He rocks his hips and Levi loses slightly loses his balance on top of Eren, to which Eren takes advantage of the weakness. He rocks his hips to the side and Levi is shoved into the wall, letting go of Eren's arms. Levi quickly gets on all fours as Eren scrambles away back into the living room, clutching his phone in his hand. Eren hides behind the couch and peers over at his huffing boyfriend. 

"Listen, brat, I'll be damned if the first piece of evidence Hanji receives is of me." Levi glares at his boyfriend, whom is only revealing his eyes above the back of the couch. 

"I _do_ whatever I want, you lil punk ass." Eren squints his eyes at his lover, who has risen to his feet and is beginning to approach the taller male. Eren regrets the "lil" comment immediately as Levi lurches at him from the other side of the couch. Levi uses the coushins for leverage but Eren moves quickly so his boyfriend is unable to grasp any part of him. He dodges to the left and Levi loses his footing and collapses over the side of the couch. There is silence, other than the huffing of the two males and Eren watches his boyfriend. He is unable to decide at first if he should check on Levi or keep his distance on the other side of the room.

"Levi...?" Eren asks, taking a step in Levi's direction, but the small decorative pillow that he was clutching earlier comes flying through the air and makes contact with Erens face. Eren yelps and falls to his ass, nearly breaking a lamp that was nearby. Eren shakes it off and looks around the room to find his boyfriend but he can't. The marijuana is in full affect and his body feels heavy, but everything just feels like pure bliss. As he gets a grip on himself he finds Levi, but only his eyes. He is imitating what Eren was doing earlier, peering over the side of the couch with a glare which causes Eren to hold his phone up and quickly take another picture.

"Stop that you little shit!" Levi yells, but there is no bite because Levi doesn't move from his position. Eren notices this and becomes curious.

"Oh...I would say you should come make me, but it looks like you're in quite a bind." Eren teases. He knows that Levi loses his mobility when he's high and that must be what's settling in at this moment because Levi stays grounded.

With that Levi quickly raises his phone and click, snaps a photo of Eren sitting under a lamp, Eren's hair is an absolute mess as most of it has come out of his bun he had earlier. Eren's jaw drops at this as Levi is actually giggling like an evil villain as he continues to snap photos of Eren.

"You look like you just got caught doing something naughty." Levi laughs _hysterically_ as he looks at his phone and collapses onto the floor and he's out of Eren's sight. Eren just gawks at how hard Levi is laughing. He doesn't think he has heard this version of his laugh before and he tries to bathe in the beautiful sound. As Levi loses himself in his own joke, Eren sneaks himself onto the couch and peers over the edge.

Click.

Levi is laying on his back and is laughing so hard that he is clutching his stomach for dear life. Eren notes that Levi is laughing at _him_ but he can't bring himself to really care at this point because Levi looks so beautiful. His hair is sprawled on the floor and there are some strands falling across his forehead that has a sheen of sweat, his perfectly straight and white teeth beam as his laughter continues. Eren snaps another photo as if he is afraid he is going to forget this piece of art in front of him. Levi has undone some of the buttons of his white dress shirt, revealing a white t-shirt underneath, his tie is still hanging loosely around his neck-bing. Eren gets an idea, he doesn't know why he wants to do this it just seems like a good idea.

Eren takes Levi's weakness as an opportunity to take the tie off of him. Eren lazily wraps the tie around his own forehead and ties it like a headband, then continues to watch his boyfriend like nothing has happened. 

Levi gets himself to stop the endless laughter to look up at his boyfriend, whose forehead is now accessorized with his tie that he was just wearing. He is confused and looks down to find that it is for sure gone then looks back up at Eren, who is now laughing at his boyfriend. Levi doesn't catch onto the way Eren is holding his phone in front of him, the camera pointing directly at him, there is no click so he's not taking a picture...no harm done, eh?

"Is...that my tie....or do you have one exactly like it?" Levi asks and Eren snorts, loudly.

"Oh my god...Levi!" Eren laughs, "just how high are you?" 

"Mnh, 5'2 or somethin', why?" Levi looks up at Eren, confused as to why he asked a silly question. Levi is now confused as Eren is just staring at him in disbelief with his mouth hanging wide open.

Eren looks at the screen on his phone then back at the man lying on the floor, "Levi...you didn't...you just..." Eren begins to laugh, "that's-that's not what I meant!" His laughing increases, causing him to drop his phone. It lands right on Levi's stomach, to which he snatches it up quickly to find that Eren has been taking a video this entire time.

"You fucking Shit-Take mushroom, you've been recording me?!" Levi yells, the phone is still recording.

"SHIITTAKE MUSHROOM????" Eren yells while laughing hysterically for the billionth time as he envisions a shiitake mushroom with his own hair. 

Levi is ignoring the brunette and is trying to figure out how to work a phone again. The Marijuana is giving him a Colossal kick in the ass, like Hanji said it would, he cannot function correctly and his body just wants to melt into a puddle, but he enjoys it. Levi thinks a lot so having something that numbs and halts all of his stressers really makes his world go round. That and his boyfriend of course. 

Levi fiddles with the phone, still recording, and hits something that makes the camera flip onto him instead of the ceiling.

Levi scrunches his nose as he sees himself on the small screen, "oh my double chins look _very_ enticing this evening and...what the shit I'm still in my work clothes." He looks up, knowing he won't find Eren because he is too busy laughing by himself on the couch. 

"OI! Brat! Why didn't you tell me I still had my work clothes on?" Levi raises his voice over the laughter and forgets he has the phone pointing at him while it is still recording.

Eren brings himself down to a giggle then peers of the edge of the couch, "what the hell do I look like? Your butler? You can't tell yourself that?!"

Eren bites his lip to hold back the laugh that threatens the back of his throat as Levi glares at him then smacks the screen side of the phone onto Eren's forehead and bolts down the hallway to their room. Levi quickly discards the, now very uncomfortable, stiff clothing and replaces them with a black t-shirt and some joggers. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and scrunches his nose, immediately giving his hair some attention before retreating back to the living room. Since he discarded his shoes and socks, finally, the carpet beneath his bare feet feels incredibly soft and he can't help but shuffle his way back to the living room. 

"What in the world are you doing?" Eren asks whilst still laughing and holding the phone in Levi's direction. Levi is still shuffling his feet and is watching how to carpet disappears beneath them. He decides to shuffle in a little circle before actually looking up at Eren, who is trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

"What now?" Levi asks, completely unaware of how out of character he is acting. 

"Oh nothing, I just said I think you need to take another hit." Eren beams at his boyfriend, trying to put the phone in an inconspicuous position- _still recording _.__

__"I think _ **you**_ need to take another hit first." Levi counters, sounding like a toddler who wants to argue._ _

Eren holds his arms above his head in surrender, "okay, okay, whatever you say, Master." 

The title hangs heavy in the air as Eren begins to pack another bowl, sitting at the coffee table once again, and Levi is overwhelmed with how intoxicating it is to hear Eren say _that word_ when they are definitely not in the bedroom...yet. Levi clicks his teeth then continues to shuffle his feet around the living room, he doesn't know why this feels so good but he definitely doesn't want to stop. He earns continuous giggles from the brunette. Levi shuffles up to Eren and squats down to plant a kiss on his cheek, then stands back up to continue his shuffling. 

A blush crawls across his cheeks at the sudden affection, but keeps his focus on the task at hand. He glances at his phone that is now propped against a candle that was placed at the center of the coffee table, so it gets a pretty wide view of one side of their living room. The side that Levi is shuffling his feet on of course.

Eren finishes packing the bowl and takes a really **large** hit that he knows he's going to feel pretty intensely. He looks at his boyfriend, whom is usually very put together and doesn't allow many facial expressions to come to the surface on a day to day basis, is now shuffling around the living room with his hands in his pockets accented with smile on his face. 

"Y'know...a lot of people are against Marijuana, saying its a drug, that it's SO bad for you and it causes you to be some form of brain dead, even thought that's not true..." Eren looks up at his boyfriend who is now watching him speak, he hands the bong to him and Levi takes a hit, "but...when you smoke, I see how much it actually helps you. You are someone who works really hard and you have a personality that only few understand." Eren pauses then his eyes widen, "No that that's a bad thing!"

Levi shrugs, not at all bothered by the statement. He takes another hit, his eyes watching Eren to initiate that he is listening. Eren rambles when he smokes and Levi enjoys it.

"I..I don't know, what am I trying to say?" Eren asks knowing Levi can't give him the answer, his cheeks redden. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that weed allows you to be free when the rest of the world doesn't and it forces you to relax and I think you deserve that, yanno? Plus I know your work makes your body stiff and I know damn well that it helps with chronic pain. I just wish people could see that it is medicinal, mentally and physically." Eren is staring at the wall squinting as he is trying to form cohesive thoughts. "Well, really I think you deserve the world, so maybe I'm biased since I love you and I love marijuana and I love the fact that it's such fun way to take care of ourselves and each other, but I still think that the rest of the world needs to catch the fuck up!" Eren exclaims, slamming his fist on the table with motivation and a splash of anger.

Levi clutches the bong to his chest as his heart wrenches at how cute Eren is being, "your kind words, they poked my heart, brat." 

Eren laughs while his ears redden, "Well it's true! I wish we could just take over the world and make our slogan 'Make The World Stoned Again' because really we would all be much happier people if we were all stoned."

Levi nods in agreement and wipes away a tear that isn't there, "my baby's all grown up and taking over the world, I may need a tissue."

Eren lets out a small laugh and rolls his eyes, earning a genuine smile from Levi. They're lit all over again, but this time the air is different. Eren feels very affectionate at this point and realizes that Levi is too far away but before he could motion for Levi to come closer he starts shuffling in to a circle but backwards this time, still clutching the bong. 

"Every day I'm shufflin'." Levi states while gliding his feet across the carpet.

Eren blinks at Levi and laughs, "God if people knew how weird you really were, everything would change. I think hell might _actually_ freeze over." 

Levi's head snaps up and the realization hits him as he spots the phone propped up on the coffee table then glares at Eren, "has that been recording this entire time?"

Eren tilts his head, slightly confused as he follows Levi's eyesight and he realizes that he forgot all about his phone and the fact that it has been recording all this time.

Eren guiltily starts to reach for it, "noooo...."

Levi quickly sets the bong down and snatches the phone, it is in fact still recording and the length of this video reads 21:34 which causes Levi to quickly stop it. 

"Don't delete it!" Eren hurriedly yells and tries to swipe it from Levi's hands, to which he fails.

Levi clutches the phone to his chest and bolts for the bedroom. Eren quickly gets up and runs after him, afraid that he might lose all that footage. He really wanted it for himself and definitely planned to edit it before sending it to Hanji, but he would always have the original. So he is very, oddly, relieved to find that Levi has just put his phone in one of his shoes.

"May your phone smell like your feet for eternity." Levi looks very pleased with himself as Eren scrunches his nose, definitely not going for the phone immediately. 

"That's...gross. Even for you." Eren slightly whines.

"It is _your_ fault though." Levi scowls, then sprawls himself on his back on the floor where the soft carpet welcomes him in a hug, "You have 20 minutes of footage that makes me look like a total buffoon and where are you? Looking all cute and shit even with that tie stupidly tied around your forehead. It's unfair, really."

Eren takes a seat next to Levi who is spreading his limbs out as far as they can go, "oh? You think I'm cute?" Eren fiddles with Levi's tie like a strand of hair.

"Don't act like you don't know you are, little shit." Levi grumbles.

Eren bites his lip, trying not to stare too much at his _stupidly_ attractive boyfriend, whose shirt has risen slightly, revealing his lower abdomen and belly button. 

"I think you're way cuter than me." Eren mumbles, leaning back on the bed, his hand finds Levi's hair and he starts to play with it. Levi sighs happily at the feeling, he really is a slut for head scratches or any sort of motion that has to do with his hair being played with.

"As Hanji says, I am a the sort of cute that you think is ugly at first, then if you stare at it long enough it becomes cute." Levi begins to laugh to himself, "Like a pug or one of those hairless cats."

Eren halts all movement and his jaw drops, "that doesn't even make any sense! Both of those animals are extremely cute!"

Levi tilts his head so he is making eye contact with the brunette, "Maybe you just think ugly things are cute."

Eren feels a tinge of anger boiling in his stomach, "well either way, it's not true, you're more like a German Shepard. At first glance, kinda scary but only because of the intimidating presence and the out-of-this-world beauty, but once you get close you see that they're just like all the other puppies and are so freakin' cute it's impossible to look away. Plus, nothing beats making a big dog like that roll on its back for you." Eren smirks and cocks an eyebrow at, now a blushing, Levi.

"Tch..."

With that 'I'm embarrassed and very taken back' response Eren lifts Levi off the floor and sets him on his lap, forcing Levi to straddle him. Levi cocks an eyebrow and smirks at the brunette, trying desperately to hide how goddamn smitten he is right now.

"Levi...," Eren whispers, pressing his forehead against Levi's, forcing them to make eye contact, "I love you." 

Levi's breath catches and his entire body is engulfed in the sound of Eren's voice. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's neck, his palm resting on the back of Eren's head, he tangles his fingers in the long brown locks. He finally pulls that god forsaken tie off his stupidly cute forehead then plants his lips on Eren's. Eren stiffens at the sudden display of affection but melts into the kiss. It's soft, sweet and heavenly, very similar to how Eren has made Levi's entire body feel. 

Levi feels pressure building in his groin and can sense that Eren is having the same problem. Levi pulls back from the kiss to find a very flustered Eren and he knows exactly which direction this night is going.

"I love you too, Eren." Levi whispers, his lips grazing against Eren's. 

As if a switch his been flicked, Eren picks Levi up off the floor as if he weighs nothing and flops him on the bed, before Levi could move Eren points at him and Levi slightly shivers underneath the dominance in Eren's aura. His eyes pierce through Levi with such intensity that Levi had to remind himself that they hadn't even started yet and it wouldn't look too grand if he came just by Eren looking at him. He wouldn't live it down.

"Do **not** move or you will regret it." Eren barked, his voice low and hoarse. 

Levi cocked an eyebrow but obliged, definitely ignoring the fact that the sound of Eren's voice made his cock jump in excitement. Eren smirks at the older male before turning away, knowing how well he is playing him. Eren had always paid close attention to Levi when they were In The Act and made sure to note every little thing that got Levi all hot and heavy. He definitely had a map of Levi's body and his weak points imprinted in his brain that he continued to add data to. So this time, Eren decided to use the element of surprise since he was feeling rather frisky and Levi looked like he was ready to submit. Which, between the two, Levi had topped most of the time and it was a rare for him to allow Eren to take the reins, especially when Eren just looked perfect when he was put in his place, according to Levi. So this time was excitingly different. As Eren searches for something, Levi settles into the bed, his body feels...like cotton, so to speak. It's light and heavy at the same time, suffocating and free in one feeling. Very contradicting, yes, but it is very troublesome to put words to feelings, even when sober. So as Eren went shuffling in his dresser drawer, Levi had time to gather his feels and tell them to get their shit together. 

Levi forces himself to daydream about what Eren could possibly be planning to do to him. He's so caught up in his frisky little fantasy, that he doesn't notice the little ball in his mouth at first. Levi blinks his world into focus to find a pair of intensely green eyes watching him very closely. Levi's breath catches in his throat and that's when he notices the gag that's taken residence on his mouth. Levi swallows and watches an evil grin form on Eren's face, accented with a clicking nose. Levi's eyebrows furrow and that's when feeling rushes back into his body, his wrists have been cuffed to the bed posts. Levi is completely trapped with Eren sitting on him, his long legs pressed against Levi's small frame causing his own legs to be completely useless. 

"You look so pretty like this, Levi." Eren purrs, leaning forward so their noses lightly touch, Eren's hand cupping Levi's chin to hold him in place, "I am _so_ looking forward to taking you apart."

Levi tries to hold back the whine as much as he can, but the gag doesn't allow him to be quiet. Eren's intense eyes shimmer at the sound and Levi realizes how much motivation he has fed his very horny boyfriend. 

Eren bites his lip, presses himself down and slowly, grinds his clothed cock against Levi's. Levi's eyes widen slightly before being forced to submit to the pleasure that is overwhelming him. _Marijuana really allows him to not give a single fuck._ Their clothing is only adding friction, causing their lust for each other to escalate with every motion but Levi wants to feels Eren's, very hot, skin on his. Too bad he can't say anything, he can only whine. However, since his sense of shame and pride have completely gone out the window, that's exactly what he's going to do. 

Levi pushes his hips upward adding more friction and whines while looking into Eren's eyes. Hoping, that the younger male would get the fucking message. 

Eren does, " oh, do you want something?" Before Levi could whine in response, "that's too bad, because in case you haven't caught on," Eren stops all movement, causing the fire in Levi's lower stomach to burn, and leans down so his mouth his right on the shell of Levi's ear, "I'm the one in charge tonight."

Levi shudders underneath Eren and relishes in the sound of his voice. 

Eren crashes his lips against Levi's neck and he wastes no time at sinking his teeth into Levi's flesh. Eren's hips begin to roll again as he abuses Levi's neck with his teeth and his tongue. Eren is very fond of leaving bruises all over Levi, to a point that Levi had to tell him to stop doing so above the collar so he could stop being harassed at work. Eren decided, more like couldn't control his own desire, to ignore that rule this time around. Levi just looked like a dessert right now and Eren wanted to devour him. 

Eren feels Levi pressing his hips up, begging for more friction, but Eren isn't letting him take any sort of lead. So the brunette starts to slide his tongue down Levi's chest, leaving both of their cocks untouched and earns a frustrated groan from Levi. Eren ignores the complaint and starts grazing his nipples with his lips, then his teeth-earning a lustrous moan from Levi. Eren smiles against the porcelain skin he is abusing and decides to peak up at his struggling lover. Levi is panting, his head is tilted to the side and his eyes are shut while drool accents his jawline and lathers the gag in his mouth. Eren's mouth goes dry as he takes in the sight. Levi has a sheen of sweat over him which makes him look so ethereal and Eren has to force himself to not remove the gag so he can kiss him. That can wait-good things come to those who wait.

Eren brings his focus back to torturing his boyfriend and drags his tongue down his stomach. Levi curses how noisy he is but can't seem to get a grip because Eren is playing him like a fiddle. He wonders how long Eren has been waiting to do this and notes that he should let him take over more often. 

"Oh my, Levi~", Eren's breath is hot against Levi's groin as he purrs, "you are so wet for me." Levi snaps his eyes open to find bright green ones staring back at him. Eren presses his cheek onto Levi's dick and begins to rub back and forth in a very slow motion, maintaining eye contact. Levi starts to pant faster as the pressure builds very fast in his stomach and he feels the pre-cum coat the tip of his dick as Eren continues. He lets out a breathy moan that was supposed to be Eren's name but barely any syllables make it out alive, but the way Eren's eyebrow cocks Levi thinks he was successful. 

"Are you getting anxious"? Eren's tone is _sinful_ and Levi gulps. Levi doesn't believe he can last much longer and as much as Eren understands that, he sees no light at the end of this god forsaken tunnel. 

Without warning Eren wraps his lips around Levi's dick through his sweatpants and Levi bucks his hips involuntarily, earning a laugh of mockery from Eren. Levi growls and desperately tries to keep still, hoping that will make the process go faster. 

_Please, please, please, if there is a fucking God_

Levi begs in his head for relief but only receives Eren's very talented and very hot mouth playing with his dick like some toy. 

And Levi, only for a moment, actually believes there is a God as Eren pulls his mouth away to remove Levi's sweatpants and boxers, leaving him bare and _absolutely fucking ready _.__

__Eren pokes at the tip of Levi's dick, causing him to twitch, "Hmm...how beautiful indeed." Eren coos as he admires Levi's length, causing Levi's cheeks to rise in temperature. Levi lifts his foot to grab the waistband on Eren's pants and tugs slightly, Eren smirks at him, "oh, still trying to ask for things?"_ _

__Levi groans in frustration because his dick wants friction, his mouth wants Eren's lips, and a whole other list of things that he can't have immediately._ _

__With a hurried motion Eren is hovering over Levi, his legs are on either side of Levi's hips and he looks like a predator. Levi hasn't seem much of this side of Eren so he is very surprised and anxious for what's about to happen._ _

__"Are you going to cum soon, Levi?" Eren tilts his head, smirking with an amused glare._ _

__Levi waits for a moment, not wanting to admit to defeat, but decides that his stubbornness can take a backseat and nods while keeping eye contact with Eren. Levi can feel how needy his body is and he's not sure how he feels about it, but for now he can't afford to care, not when Eren is so eager to give him pleasure._ _

__Levi can tell Eren is surprised by the sudden victory as his eyes widen slightly, but the toothy grin that follow right after actually made Levi's heart jump._ _

__"Good because I was ready a long fucking time ago." Eren mutters before slamming his ass down onto Levi's dick. Levi is extremely surprised to find warmth enveloping him because from his view, Eren is still clothed, but he figures out quickly that Eren only pulled his pants and boxers down enough to reveal his aching hole. Levi really wants to whine about how Eren is teasing him with the lack of skin on skin contact, but can't because for one, he's gagged and two, his dick is being swallowed by Eren's ass so needless to say he has other things to focus on right now._ _

__Eren places both his palms on Levi's chest, his finger and thumbs toying with his nipples, and begins to roll his hips, causing Levi's dick to pump in and out of him in a slow rhythm. Levi has absolutely no idea what he sounds or looks like right now, and he can't find the time to give a shit, because the only thing he can focus on is how tight Eren is. Levi balls his hands into fists as Eren's pace begins to quicken and Levi arches his back so he is gifted more pressure._ _

__To which, Eren notices and begins bouncing on top of Levi._ _

__Levi's neck his coated in his own drool as he moans and watches Eren start to lose control above him. Eren has been waiting for this for awhile now, probably before Levi even go home, Levi can _feel_ it. Eren's hole is very eager for Levi's cock as it takes no time for him to start tightening around his length. Levi hisses at the sudden juncture and lets out a whine that is more like a warning that he is close. _ _

__Eren stops with Levi's full length inside him and takes a moment to remove his clothing._ _

__Levi lets out a growl that is to warn and to beg Eren at the same time. Eren lets out a breathy laugh and Levi notices how beautiful he looks right now. He has strands of hair sticking to his forehead, neck, and shoulders while the rest is disheveled. His lips are parted slightly as he pants and his eyes are full of lust that causes Levi to really hate the restraints he's in. He wants to take over, he wants to make Eren submit to him, but he knows he definitely can't as the handcuffs confirm they're still there as he clenches his fists._ _

__Eren begins to move again as all of his clothes are removed, Levi wants to touch his broad ass shoulders and his stupid washboard of a stomach, but for now he can only dream. Levi tries to focus back on the circumstances of his cock. Eren begins bouncing again and this time Levi notices Eren's length coated in pre-cum bouncing against both of their stomachs. Levi is reminded just how big Eren is and notes that he would actually like to bottom next time around, but that'll have to wait._ _

__

__

__Just as Levi is about to inwardly bitch again, the gag unlatches from his mouth and he is finally free, but before he could say anything Eren crashes his lips against his. It's a battle for dominance but either way they are both winning. Their tongues sloppily entangle each other as their teeth clash and their lips find their way into the mix. Levi pants into the kiss as Eren's tongue laps against his own, so Levi takes the opportunity to wrap his lips around the slippery muscle and suck. Eren moans loudly at the motion and Levi continues, not letting them disconnect until he was finished. Levi was determined to at least win one of these battles._ _

Levi pulls away and immediately latches his teeth onto Eren's bottom lip, earning a whine from the brunette. 

__Eren begins to bounce fast and Levi's hips meet his rhythm, the tip of his cock finds Eren's prostate earning a yelp from the brunette._ _

__"You are such a little shit." Levi growls between the bites and kisses, his thrusts meet Eren's with perfect timing. His prostate gets abused with every thrust and he can't help but begin yell with every moan._ _

__"F-fuck! ngh..Levi..I-", his breath catches in his throat as his insides are being rearranged. He grips Levi's raven locks and the headboard behind Levi's head, "I'm-I'm gonna-"_ _

__Levi doesn't falter and quickens his pace to throw Eren over the edge. White fluid shoots from his dick onto Levi's stomach and his entire body convulses as the orgasm takes over. Levi slows down as Eren's rhythm is broken and he takes a moment to enjoy the show of his boyfriend completely submitting to pleasure delivered by Levi. Levi hisses as he feels the muscles of Eren's ass contract and restrict his cock, but this doesn't mean the end. He still has to cum _and_ get his revenge in one felt swoop.__

____An eye for an eye._ _ _ _

Levi can be petty.

____Even though Eren's soul has completely ascended into the heavens from his orgasm, Levi isn't done. He has been on the brink of an orgasm for a while now and he's glad that he was able to hold back, at least until this moment. He wastes no time and goes from 0 to 100 and slams into Eren's prostate. Eren yelps and looks at Levi in shock._ _ _ _

____"Dance for me, brat." Levi growls as he begins to thrust into Eren._ _ _ _

____Levi feels the pressure build in his stomach and his groin and knows his orgasm is going to come very fast. So his pace and the way he curves his hips, draws Eren to another orgasm._ _ _ _

____"S-shit Levi...you...gah, fuck!" Eren sits on Levi's cock and begins bouncing again, he throws his head back and moans loudly so it echoes through the apartment. He's going to cum again and this time Levi is going to join him._ ___

__Levi grunts as their rhythms meet in perfect harmony, the smack of their bodies fills the air along with their breathy moans. Eren looks so delicious that Levi severly wishes the handcuffs were off and starts to tug on them. He hisses as they dig into his flesh and he stops protesting for the time being. He watches his boyfriend swallow his cock as he bounces on top of him and snaps his hips upward so he slams his dick straight onto Eren's prostate.__

____

____

"Un...cuff me, brat." Levi wanted that to sound like a demand but between his moans it sounded more like he was begging. 

Eren tilts is head to look at Levi, his pants are heavy and he's sweating, but even so he smirks with an evil flavor, "No. I like you this way."

With that Eren slams down and clenches the muscle around Levi's cock. Levi's body convulses at the sudden gesture and yelps as his orgasm came immediately. Everything goes white and there are spots filling his vision as his body completely submits to the pleasure. He barely notices when Eren cums again, but Eren is whining as his entire body twitches, the swollen muscle that is wrapped around Levi's dick is twitching like the cute little cunt it is and Levi gets lost in the scene. Eren's thighs twitch and he grips the sheets on the bed to get a grip on himself but can't seem to do so. 

"Eren," Levi's tone is serious which causes Eren to make eye contact with him, "un-cuff me. Now." 

The order was firm this time and Levi really wanted to wrap his arms around Eren, but Eren is stupidly stubborn.

"What do you say?" Eren grins even though the words came out with absolutely no bite to it at all.

Levi glares, "I say that if you don't un-cuff me right now, Eren Jaeger, that you're going to have to pleasure yourself from now on."

If Eren had dog ears they would have perked up and he moves quickly to remove the restraints, "you never listen to me when I tell you to take the handcuffs off." Eren grumbles under his breath.

"That's because you start asking right after I put them on, impatient little shit." Levi snaps back, but once he's free he wraps his arms around Eren's neck and pulls him down for a soft kiss.

Eren melts into the kiss and his body twitches again, reminding himself and Levi that they are still connected. Eren breaks the kiss and flops to the side in exhaustion, laying next to Levi who is now rubbing his red and swollen wrists.

Eren gets a tissue from the nightstand and wipes the cum off their stomachs, "well look at that, you were really eager to get out of those weren't you?" Eren teases as he grooms his mate.

"Tch." Levi scoffs, "you were making is difficult." Levi looks at his wrists closely and finds that he has small cuts from the cuffs digging into his flesh. He inwardly rolls his eyes as he thinks about going to work and trying to hide this from Hanji. 

Eren nuzzles into Levi's neck as he tosses away the dirty tissues, "that was kind of the point and besides I learned it all from you." 

Levi wraps his arms around the taller male, lifting his face so their eyes meet and Levi melts into the puppy look that Eren is giving him. Levi wants to scold him and tell him that this is going to make things difficult for him at work but considering the fact that he is 100% whipped, he just kisses Eren softly on the lips. Eren hums happily and moves his body closer, wrapping his leg around Levi's and his arm around his torso.

Levi pulls back from the kiss and finds Eren smiling. Levi cocks an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think you should take another hit."

Levi glares at Eren before tickling him until he begs for mercy and hopes that Eren will forget about sending anything to Hanji in the fit of the torture.

 _ _He has really... _really_ high hopes._ _

**Author's Note:**

> YES I DID END THIS WITH A PUN THANKS FOR NOTICING LMAO :^)
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, jesus christ this took so long to write, i didn't expect it to turn out this way but here we are.
> 
> there are some things in this story that have happened to me while being stoned so i hope we all could have a good laugh lmao


End file.
